


The Climb

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [39]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “It….it won’t hurt….right?” Tempest asked, voice wavering as he followed Riven out of the house and onto the field of Lon Lon Ranch.





	The Climb

“It….it won’t hurt….right?” Tempest asked, voice wavering as he followed Riven out of the house and onto the field of Lon Lon Ranch.  
“Tempest,” Riven sighed softly, “I would never intentionally hurt you. Now-,” Riven points up at the heavy clouds that had gathered over the past few days, “We both know what’s been happening-,”  
“I’m sorry!” Tempest cried, “It’s never happened before and-and I don’t know how to control it and-!”  
Riven cut the child off, by gently placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’re okay, no one is perfect at first.” Tempest nodded and took a deep breathe. “Okay, let’s start by you trying to make it rain, not a downpour, but rather some light sprinkling.”  
Tempest nodded and squeezed his eyes shut and his entire body tensed up, but Riven stopped him, “No, no,” he sighed, “Relax, just relax and let your emotions guide you-.” A bolt of lightning struck the ground and a heavy downpour stopped the fire from spreading. “Oh my-,”   
…  
“How was training the brat?” Legend asked as Riven entered the room. His green eyes widened when he saw the man soaked form head to toe. “Not good then?”  
“First of all,” Riven panted, “He’s not a brat. Second, he is strong…really strong. He can control all aspects of storms.”  
“Was that the lightning show outside?” Legend asked in shock and Riven nodded.  
“Yep,” he sighed, “I don’t know how to train him to control that. Sword fighting sure but the lightning…I don’t even know where to begin.”  
“Then find someone who does,” Legend shrugged.  
Riven looked at him scowling, “Oh and you know someone who does?”  
“Yeah, you do to,” Legend said, “Down the hall, long blonde hair in a braid, scars all over his face, frequently uses the word heathen? Ring a bell?”  
Riven’s eyes widened in realization, “Of course!” And he was out the door before Legend could say anything else.  
…  
Acidic gritted his teeth, agony racing through his body with each and every pain filled step. Curse was at his side reading to catch him if he fell and Ravio was behind them beaming like the idiot he was. “You got this!” Ravio encouraged, as though he was a child taking his first steps. Although…looking at himself now, a newborn would probably be stronger.   
As his mind drifted, Acidic lost his focus and took a wrong step. His hip flared and he fell with a scream of pain. Curse caught him before his knees could hit the ground. “You’re okay, you’re doing great,” He said but Acidic looked away, face as red as his eyes. “Maybe…maybe we should take a break,” Curse gently suggested but Acidic shook his head weakly trying to push the erembour away.  
“No, I can do this, I’m fine,” he growled trying to stand up again, only to tumble down once more. Curse helped him up and brought him to the couch, where Acidic collapsed trying to hide how out of breath he was. Acidic huffed and covered his eyes with his arm, blinking back tears of frustration.  
“I’ll go get you some water,” Ravio said before walking off. Curse sat down on the other end of the couch, near his feet.  
Curse sighed and opened his mouth, but Acidic beat him, “No!” he growled, “I don’t want your sympathy and I don’t want your pity.”  
“I was gonna ask what was eating at you,” Curse shrugged, “I can tell there’s something else, and you know, Legend gave us your mirror, you should be healing faster, much faster-,”  
“Guess I’m just that broken,” Acidic hissed, trying to ignore how his hand was shaking.  
Curse shook his head, “That’s not true, you’re injured, but your healing-,”  
“Then what?” Acidic laughed bitterly, “Once I get ‘better’ or at least can walk you and the Rabbit toss me aside, and I’m to fend for myself once more, simply waiting for Eternal to find me and kill me, great, sounds wonderful.”  
“No one said anything about tossing you aside Acidic!” Curse said looking at him, purple eyes widened in shock. “I can’t speak for Ravio, but I don’t hate having you here.”  
“No you don’t, don’t lie to me-,” Acidic said.  
Curse huffed, “It’s not a lie! Can you not accept that someone may enjoy being around you?”  
Acidic didn’t respond.  
Ravio returned a minute later. He and Curse helped Acidic sit up, frustrating him even more. Ravio smiled and Acidic looked away but accepted the offered water. However, as soon as Ravio stepped back, a sizzling sound rippled through the room and the cup dissolved before his eyes, melting and becoming a disgusting sludge. Acidic’s jaw dropped. How?  
“Umm, what was that?” Curse asked with wide eyes. Acidic didn’t respond and numbly brought his right hand up to his chest holding it with the left. He wasn’t supposed to do that anymore. He…he was broken. That shouldn’t happen anymore. Acidic felt the couch dip in front of him and looked up to see Curse sitting there. “Talk to me Acidic, it’s okay,” He said gently.  
Acidic looked down at his hands in shame, “I…I was once able to do so much more, but then he came and-and,” Acidic voice cracked and tears welled up, but he refused to let them fall, “I don’t understand why he did it to me and not Conqueror-,”  
“Why would that matter?” Ravio interrupted. Curse turned and glared harshly at him and he chuckled nervously, “Sorry, but my question still stands-,”  
“Because I’m a true dark too damnit! So why did he do that to me and not Conqueror!? Why did he do that to me and not Stygian!?” Acidic screamed in frustration and agony.  
“What-what did he do exactly?” Curse asked hesitantly.  
“He broke me Curse!” Acidic screamed, “I was a true dark with no powers, now I’m a true dark who has no powers and can’t walk. I’m a joke. He-he,” Acidic’s voice wavered and he took a deep breathe before continuing “He did something to my mirror, he cracked it and something got suck…I can’t heal and I can’t use my powers. I’m broken.”


End file.
